Various Climaxes
by pommedeplume
Summary: (November 2002) Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter are home after a short day at work and decide while Ginny is away from the house to experiment with something called stamina potion that is supposed to make whoever takes it last longer...


Harry tossed his Auror robe on the bed and then removed his pants and socks as well. He stretched and Neville watched as his muscles in his dark skinned back were pulled and tense. Neville then glanced down to Harry's arse. It was just as magnificent as ever. He thought of how they felt in his hands and quickly realized he was hard beneath his robes.

Harry turned around, clearly doing his best to look casual, revealing his own stiff cock. Showing off, was he? Neville smiled and stared into Harry's green eyes. He then realized that he and Harry hadn't had a one on one go at it since… well not since the first time in Berlin three years ago. They were older now and more off in a sort of relationship.

They'd certainly had a good bit of sex together in these last few months but that was all involving Ginny. Well, Ginny wasn't here right now. It was just them. They'd had a short day at work so Harry had invited Neville back to his apartment. He hadn't specified what for but now he knew.

"Have something in mind, Harry?" Neville asked then raised his eyebrows.

Harry glanced over at Ginny's nightstand. This was were sexual accessories were kept. Neville found lubricating potion most helpful.

"Ginny ordered this stuff not too long ago. I've been thinking about trying it out," Harry said and walked over there. He opened it and pulled out a medium sized red bottle and a spoon. He then walked over to Neville and held it out to him.

"Ginny says it's a stamina potion. Anyone can use it but it's mostly intended for people with…" Harry said then glanced down at his still rigid prick.

"All right. What's it do?" Neville asked.

"It's supposed to keep you hard for awhile. And it removes… You know how when you come it gets sensitive and you don't want to do anything with it for awhile?" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"I hate that sometimes," Neville said and felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a hint of a smile.

"Well, this stops that. At least temporarily. We could… have some fun," Harry said.

"I'd say. We could come as much as Ginny. Maybe even more if we tried!" Neville said. Merlin, he wanted to touch his cock right now.

"Want to have a go at it?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Let's do it," Neville said.

Harry poured a small amount in a spoon then quickly sipped it. Neville took the bottle and did the same. Nearly immediately he felt a change inside of himself. Somehow he felt even more hard than he did. And he felt warm all over. He wanted to fuck. He stared down at Harry's beautiful cock. He reached down and wrapped a hand around it and gently fondled it.

Harry let out a pleased sound. He then grabbed Neville and kissed him hard. Neville felt Harry's prick pressed hard against him, through his robes. Harry pulled his mouth away and quickly tore off Neville's robes. Neville then removed his pants and socks. He and Harry kissed more while Neville pulled Harry into him.

They drifted to bed. Every inch of Neville's flesh wanted, especially the inches between his legs. Harry and Neville fell onto the bed, their lips only briefly unlocking before finding each other again. Neville's hands roamed Harry's sides as his cock rubbed against Harry's.

It felt good. Really bloody good, in fact. Neville ground into Harry even harder and could feel familiar sexual tension rising through his body. Harry was so hot and Neville wanted him so bad. His lips felt so good on his and his body was so warm and eager and his cock so thick and hard.

Before Neville realized what was happening he felt pleasure explode and his prick shot out his hot spunk all over Harry's cock.

"Oh, Merlin. Shit Harry. I'm fucking coming," Neville said as thick spurts shot out and Neville shuddered.

Quickly, Neville realized Harry was right. He didn't feel that typical sense of wanting his cock not to be touched and the lack of a drive or interest to do anything else. He was ready to go again.

Harry reached between his legs and grabbed his cock and began stroking it frantically, Neville's come making it wet and sticky. Neville leaned up grabbed his own cock and began stroking it in front of Harry. He could feel that it wouldn't take long at all to come again. This was amazing!

Harry's face tensed and went "Uhhh!" as his prick shot out come out onto his stomach. This sent Neville over the edge and he came again, a few thick spurts landing on Harry's ballocks. Neville laughed, nearly on instinct, and Harry joined him. This was fun.

Neville grasped Harry's prick with his hand and began to stroke it, feeling his foreskin glide with ease. He then lowered his head down and wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, tasting the bitter stickiness of their come.

Neville sucked hard while Harry brushed Neville's blond hair with a hand and moaned. Neville loved the feel of Harry's cock in his mouth, hot, thick and hard. Sooner than Neville expected, Neville felt Harry tense up and groan as his come pulsed onto Neville's tongue, which he then swallowed.

"OK, Neville. Your turn," Harry said and pulled himself up then leaned over and swiftly put his mouth on Neville's cock.

Harry's soft lips and wet tongue felt amazing on Neville's prick. Neville felt like he was going to come so quickly that he wondered the lines between orgasms were already starting to blur.

Neville's body clenched and Harry pulled on Neville's balls and wrapped a hand around the base, stopping Neville from coming for just a moment. Neville felt pleasure peak for a nearly uncomfortable second before Harry removed his hand and Neville's come shot down his throat, though he could tell it wasn't a lot and his cock did feel a bit sore.

Harry pulled his mouth off Neville's cock, looked up at Neville and laughed. Neville quickly joined in.

"We're a bit of a mess, Harry," Neville said, looking at their bodies.

"We can have a shower if you'd like," Harry said.

Neville smirked.

"Yeah, I think I would like, actually," Neville said and they both got off the bed.

* * *

Neville stepped into the shower. Harry was already in there soaping up his hands. He smiled at Neville and said, "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we."

Neville stood in front of Harry, the hot water from the shower spraying his back while Harry's soapy hands caressed the pale skin of his torso. Harry then rubbed Neville's arms then moved down to his legs, avoiding the stiffness between his legs for the moment.

He gestured for Neville to turn around and grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it all over his back and then rubbed the soap in with his hands. Harry then massaged Neville's arse which made Neville's cock twitch.

"Face me again," Harry said and Neville complied.

Finally, Harry's hands drifted to Neville's cock and balls which he cleaned with his soap hands in a firm but not rough manner. It felt good and Harry flashed Neville a smile but he offered Neville no immediate sexual relief.

Harry handed the bar of soap and said, "My turn."

Harry faced the wall opposite the shower head. Standing there naked and wet and his prick still hard made Harry so fucking desirable Neville thought. Neville soaped up his hands then approached Harry. He placed his hands on Harry's chest and rubbed, feeling the leanness of Harry's muscles.

Unlike Harry, Neville wasted no time scrubbing his way down to Harry's prick. Harry let out a gasp as Neville lightly stroked his shaft with a soapy hand. Harry bucked his hips but Neville stopped.

Panting a little, Harry turned around and Neville soaped up his back as Harry had done him before. Once Neville's hands found Harry's nicely shaped and firm bum they held there, squeezing and massaging. Neville pressed into Harry's back, letting his cock slide between the top of Harry's crack, the head brushing against the small of his back.

Neville began to glide his prick up and down Harry's crack, the soap making things easier. Neville then reached around and began to stroke Harry's cock while he rubbed against him. Quickly, Neville began to thrust faster, feeling tension building rapidly. Suddenly, Harry groaned and Neville felt hot drops of come hit his fingers as a wave of pleasure arched through him, spilling his own hot seed down Harry's crack, though there wasn't much of it now.

Harry turned around and kissed Neville hard beneath the hot water, which rinsed the soap from their bodies. Neville was ready for more. Despite everything he felt like they had barely got started.

* * *

Harry knelt on the bed and adjusted his glasses while Neville put lubricating potion on his cock. It was fairly sore but not sensitive and still very hard. Even just putting the lube on his shaft made him want to get himself off right there. But he needed to save it for Harry.

Neville climbed on the bed and stuck his face between Harry's cheeks and began to lick his arsehole. He knew how nice that felt and how much Harry liked it. Harry let out a soft, quiet moan as proof of this.

Satisfied with his work Neville pulled his face away and positioned his cock on Harry's hole, letting the head rest there for a moment. Neville then slowly pushed it inside with help from Harry who pushed back against him while groaning with pleasure.

Once completely inside Neville began to gently thrust in and out, enjoying the tight feel of Harry's arse and the glide of the lube. Harry was moaning and stroking his prick with enthusiasm. Neville wanted to waste no time in coming again. If they could both do it again and again why not get as much out of this as they could.

Neville began thrusting faster while Harry pushed back into him and wanked himself. Neville felt Harry's hole clench around him and Harry's body jerked as he moaned in orgasm. Neville immediately came in response, unable to help himself.

Breathing hard, Harry turned back to look at Neville and said, "Lay down on the bed, mate. I've got an idea."

Neville pulled out and did as Harry asked. Harry got up and got the lubricating potion. He stuck two fingers in the jar then slid them to his arsehole where Neville could tell he was rubbing the rim and pushing them in a little. Harry then came over and put a little more of the lube on Neville's cock.

After setting the jar aside Harry climbed on the bed and straddled Neville's midsection, his hole positioned above Neville's cock. Harry then slowly pushed himself onto Neville's cock, his face looking tense as he did so.

Quickly, Harry had all of Neville inside of him and began to push himself on and off it, his prick bouncing a little as he did so. Gradually, he began to increase the speed. Neville realized he was grinning so much it hurt. He couldn't help it. This was new and exciting.

Harry began to ride Neville much harder and now his cock was slapping Neville's stomach. Something about seeing it do this was too much for Neville and with a strain and rush of ecstasy he came yet again.

"Merlin's prick!" Neville called out as he felt his cock pulsing inside of Harry. It really was pretty sore now and Neville wondered if the stamina potion might wear off soon.

"OK, Harry. I want you to fuck my arse now. I think the potion is almost done," Neville said.

Harry smiled and pulled himself off Neville and went and lubed up his own cock while Neville rolled over. Neville grabbed headboard and stuck out his arse.

"Harry… will you tie me up first?" Neville asked, looking back at Harry.

"If you like," Harry said then went over and grabbed his wand from the dresser and called out, "Incarcerous!"

Two ropes flew out and grasped Neville's wrists to the headboard properly. It would all be in Harry's control now.

Harry got back on the bed and slowly worked his way inside of Neville. Harry was thick so it wasn't entirely easy, even with lube but he managed it without hurting Neville and once he hit that pleasurable spot inside of him nothing else mattered.

Harry thrust in and out of Neville gently and reached around and stroked his cock. Neville was almost certain the potion was done for and he realized it might actually be a relief to not have to deal with an achey cock for awhile. And anyway, he was exhausted.

Harry's lube covered hand was gliding over Neville's prick rapidly as he made short, fast thrusts inside of Neville. Neville felt all the tension in his body zeroing in on his prick and the pleasurable feeling of Harry's prick in his arse.

Pulling hard on the ropes Neville gritted his teeth as he came again, most of it going on Harry's hand.

"Merlin, you're amazing, Harry," Neville said.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said as he put both his hands on the small of Neville's back and fucked him hard, holding nothing back.

Neville felt himself going soft as Harry almost growled as he shuddered and came one last time in Neville's arse. Neville felt the hard spasms of Harry's cock inside of him and his cock made a small jump in response, though he was certain it was done for the day.

Once Harry was done coming they both just stayed in place, breathing hard and not saying a word. Finally, Harry laughed. He pulled his cock out and got off the bed. With a flick of his wand he got rid of the ropes holding Neville in place.

"What's so funny?" Neville said, rolling over and laying flat on the bed.

"Nothing really. Just thought this was… well sort of ridiculous," Harry said plopping on the bed, next to Neville.

"I suppose it was. We'll do some ridiculous things to get off I suppose. It was fun though, right?" Neville said.

"Bloody right it was. Next time we should try it with Ginny," Harry said.

"I don't know. We might be too much for her," Neville said and they both laughed hard.

Harry slid next to Neville and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're with us, Neville. I know Ginny and me have been together for awhile. But I hope you feel like you belong with us," Harry said.

"If I do it's because you always make me feel like I do. Thanks for that," Neville said and scooted back into Harry. He could feel his cock was soft and sticky now from the lube and come.

"You're welcome," Harry said and nuzzled the back of Neville's neck. Neville felt himself drift off to sleep not long after.


End file.
